Knights of the Old Republic:The Mandalorian Wars
by trigun61
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Mandalorian Wars which precede KOTOR. The main character is one of my own, and you follow him throughout the war.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, welcome to my fanfic of KOTOR. This takes place during the Mandalorian Wars, as we follow Master Ciam Nase and his padawan learner Jora Eiden who are fighting with the Republic against the Mandalorians. I hope to write about all the major battles, as well as the behind the scenes stuff. None of this is how it happened of course, just how i imagine it :D at the end of every chapter, i'll post pictures relevant to the chapter such a characters, locations, items, vehicles. none of these images are mine and belong to the artists who drew them. You may recognize some characters, but this is purely how i depict them. Anyways, read on and i hope you enjoy!

Prologue: The First Battle of Taris: 3,963 BBY

Sirens cried out across Taris and Chaos reigned in the streets of the Upper City. Loud speakers instructed civilians to get to the shelters. Soldiers, militiamen and jedi took up defensive positions to fend of the oncoming attack as droids were flowing out of the military bases, on their way to help the soldiers. And then it happened. The sky turned red with the balls of fire coming down through the atmosphere. Each ball was a dropship containing what seemed like an infinite supply of Mandalorian troops. With them, came the dreaded Basilisk War droids, which was feared by the republic ground troops, as well as the inhabitants of the world they fell on. They're only purpose was sheer destruction, but they also served as troop transports. Each basilisk could carry three to five mandalorian troopers, and after being dropped onto a location, they would storm out and eliminate the shocked enemy. This was the sight from the now empty Jedi Temple on Taris.

"Master, we must go help them!" said Jora. "The battle is already lost, can you not feel it in the force? The republic army has arrived too late to stop this form happening. If we stay we will undoubtedly die here. We will be back here one day, we will free Taris from the Mandalorians Besides, Revan is waiting for us on the Leviathan, that is where we are needed. We must prepare the troops and the other young jedi for what lies ahead" answered Ciam. "If you say so Master… This just doesn't feel right."

The two jedi ran out the council chamber and headed towards the hangar to get to Ciam's personal transport, the Wyvern. On their way to the hangar, Ciam stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" asked Jora. "Shh. I sense the enemy nearby." The two jedi snuck around a corner, and sure enough there were 7 mandalorians standing there, one huge one, obviously the leader of that group. He was massive, and he looked like he could take on a whole battalion by himself. "Looks like we'll need to take these mandalorians on, the only way to get to the hangar is through them" said Ciam. "Well I finally agree with you master."

Ciam ignited his lightsaber and jumped into the group of mandalorians. He stabbed one of the mandalorians, and decapitated another. Jora came running in aswell and slashed another of the soldiers. After most of the Mandalorians were down, the big one was all that was left. "You surprised me jedi, but I wont let that happen again." Said the big mandalorian. Jora charged him but he grabbed her, and threw her against the wall. "Jora!" yelled Ciam. In turn, Ciam charged the mandalorian, and he tried to catch Ciam as well, but Ciam proved to quick, leaped over him, and slashed his back.

"That stung puny jedi." The Mandalorian turned around and grabbed Ciam's neck. "You will be the third jedi i've killed. You should fele honored that you were killed by Lupus Valor!" gloated the mandalorian. "Not today I'm afraid." Ciam used the force to break free and then to push him out of the room. He brought the ceiling down, thus cutting Lupus off from the two jedi. Jora was just coming to, and he grabbed her and they ran to the hangar. Waiting in the hangar was the Wyvern. They got in and fired up the engines. As they were leaving, Lupus came storming in and started shooting at the craft. "Get back here jedi! We aren't finished here!" yelled a crazy Lupus.

As the Wyvern rose in the sky, Ciam looked out of the cockpit window. "By the force…"

The majority of the city was ablaze, and you could distinguish mass executions all over Upper Taris. Ciam didn't have time to stare though. Mandalorian fighters came out of knowehere and started firing at the transport. They made it to space, only to find the Mandalorian fleet. The Wyvern managed to evade the oncoming fire from the ships, and to weave through the line of ships. Thankfully, a wing of Republic fighters came to escort them, and they made it to open space. After and hour of flight, they finally managed to rendezvous with the Republic Fleet. After that day, Master Ciam Nase and Padawan learner Jora Eiden had officially joined the war along with many other young jedi.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Master Ciam Nase

Master Ciam Nase made adjustments to his lightsaber in his quarters on-board the Leviathan. He ignited the gold blade to examine the new adjustments to see if they were to his liking.

Ciam Nase had modeled his lightsaber out of a thick yet small branch, big enough to wield with two hands. His blade was easily concealable, but just as lethal as any other lightsaber.

He waved it around in his room and started practicing his Form XII technique, Marku. The Marku technique was a style that Master Nase himself had created. It was a combination of Form VII, Juyo, Form V, Shien, Form IV, Ataru, and the Trakata form. The combination of the four was deadly, efficient and covered every aspect of lightsaber combat, making the user a very dangerous foe. It did bring the user dangerously close to the dark side however Master Nase was a revered Jedi Guardian as well as a jedi weapon master, and was highly efficient and skilled in the art of lightsaber combat, and thus the technique suits him perfectly.

Ciam wore red combat robes with added armored padding under the robes aswell as armor on his knees and elbows. His utility belt was attached to his armor piece. His belt contained emergency rations, a comm link, a grappling hook, as well as various holocrons and artifacts that were left over from the jedi of old.

Ciam was a young man at the time of the Mandalorian wars, being only twenty six. He had short dark brown hair and dark green eyes. The Mandalorian Wars sucked in the youngest of the Jedi Order, especially those who felt they needed to save the millions on the Outer Rim worlds and Master Ciam Nase was one of them.

After finishing his form practice the inter-comm rang in his room. "Nase, Revan requests your presence on the bridge" said the voice on the other end. "Yes Malak, I'll be there momentarily" answered Ciam. He shut off the comm and put on his combat robes. He gathered the various holocrons and the different supplies he might need. He grabbed his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. He exited his room and walked down the corridors of the Leviathan. At the time of the Mandalorian Wars, the Republic had a massive fleet, of which the flagships were the Leviathan class and the Ravager class. The leviathan was an Interdictor class ship, a new model introduced in the Republic that was mass produced. The Leviathan is a rather powerful ship with a very curvy stream lined design. The ship is armed with onehundred forty turbo-laser turrets, fifty five medium laser turrets, fifty ion turrets aswell as a rather new weapon, ten tractor beam projectors, a weapon that will prevent a ship from entering into hyperspace.

As he walked through the corridors to the bridge, he began to call on the force to foresee bits and pieces of the future, wanting to quench his curiosity for knowledge. The republic armada had yet to engage the mandalorian fleet in combat, so no one knew what to expect, seeing as it was the beginning of the war. He began to see cloudy images of potential future events. He saw explosions occurring all over the place, as well as hundreds of soldiers dying on a battlefield. The visions were so strong and so violent that Ciam had to lean against a wall to regain his bearings. "I need to avoid these moments in the future" Ciam told himself.

He entered the bridge of the Leviathan, only to be greeted by Malak. "What took you so long?" said Malak jokingly. "I had a minor run in with the force" chuckled Master Nase. "Good, we're all here. Everyone follow me to the windows, I have a surprise for you" said Revan. On the deck, I found Master Corda and his padawan Jarca Dore, Master Tao Soan, a jedi knight by the name of Hulak Quras, Master Vrolen and his padawan learner Midan Andas, as well as Revan and Malak. I also spotted Colonel Bralto, Admiral Saul Karath, Captain Pital, Colonel Tolso, Admiral Nadano and Captain Dupal.

We gathered around the windows that were sealed with the blast shields. The shields were raised, and in front of us, was the massive Republic Armada. Among the numerous ships, there were several that stuck out in particular, two Leviathan class ships as well as three Ravager class ships. Though the two types were becoming more common in the Republic fleet, you could tell they were different because of their designs. The ships were paianted gray and silver, contrary to th red orange and yellow of the other ships.. "You like them?" asked Revan. "They look fantastic, but why are you showing us this?" asked Master Corda. "A good question Master Corda. I am assigning each of you to one of the five ships. Corda, you, your padawan and Colonel Bralto have been assigned to the first Ravager class, The Hyudo. Master Soan and Captain Pital, you've been assigned to the second Ravager class ship, the Goliath. Hulak, you and Lt. Colonel Dupal are assigned to the third Ravager class, the aptly named, Ravager. Master Vrolen, you, your padawan and Colonel Tolso are assigned to the Leviathan class, The Judgement. Finally, Master Nase, you, your padawan and Admiral Nadano are assigned to the Leviathan class, The Liberator. Your shuttles are waiting for you in the hangar bay. Consider this a field promotion. Gather your things and report to your ships. Good day gentlemen" said Revan.

Ciam exited the deck, and made it to his padawan's quarters and opened the door. He found him meditating, in a deep trance. His padawan, Jura Eiden, was aTogruta female that he himself had found when he was a padawan. She was considered to old to become a padawan, but he put up a strong argument, and he got her into the order. She was headstrong, and had great drive and Ciam Nase was very fond of his padawan, and very proud that she was turning out to be a fine jedi however he was finding himself emotionally attached to her, and knew that in the event that something happened to her, he might be angered and emotionnaly devastated to the point where he might fall to the dark side. Master Nase had been teaching her his Form XII technique. The young woman awoke, only to be startled by her master. "You scared me master" said Jura Eiden. "I'm sorry my padawan. I've come to let you know that we've been assigned to the Liberator. Pack your things, we leave in thirty minutes" said Master Nase. "Wait, so this means that we are generals now?" asked his padawan cheerfully. "I am a general now yes, but you are still my padawan" chuckled Master Nase "Remember your teachings. Just because we received some promotion does not mean you are different then you were a few minutes ago. Just remember that."

After they both gathered their things, they met each other in front of their shuttle. They boarded their transport, and left for the Liberator. When they landed in the Liberator's deck, they exited the shuttle, and were greeted by soldiers who were saluting them. One soldier, an iridonian, stepped forward and said: "Lt. Bao-Dur at your command General!"  
"At ease, there is no need to for salutes" said Ciam. "Jora, go ahead and get settled into your quarters, and I will do the same. Admiral Nadano, report to the bridge and give the men a workout".

Master Nase eventually found his quarters on-board the massive Leviathan. He opened the blast doors, only to find that his room was like a mobile jedi temple. He identified a seating area, a meditation area, a fighting area where life like enemies could be created for practice of lightsaber and force techniques. He identified a fountain, aswell as a large sleeping area. He told himself something was wrong and that these weren't his quarters, but it was no mistake. "I could get used to this".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle over Iridonia

Lightsabers clashed in the combat training room of the Leviathan. Master Nase was practicing Form XII with his padawan, Jura Eiden. Master Nase took a heavy swing at his student, making her lower her guard. He kicked her in the chest which sent her tumbling backwards. She got back up, ignited her second lightsaber and made a crazed charge towards her master. Taking advantage of his student's anger, he waited until she tired herself out, then used the force to knock her against the wall. She dropped her lightsabers and dropped to the floor. "You need to stop drawing on your anger my padawan. Those emotions will only lead to the dark side" said Ciam. "I'm sorry master, I will try to remember that next time… However, I would like to know how your so damn fast master" said Jora. "Remember, the Marku technique is my own creation after all. In time, you will be just as efficient or even better then I am" answered Master Nase. "By the way, I think it's time that I give you something. I want you to have this" said Ciam as he handed a bundled object to his student. Jora unwrapped the gift, shocked by its contents. "But..but…, this is your master's lightsaber. This is your most valued possession!" stated Jora in shock. "That maybe so, but that lightsaber has been passed down from jedi to jedi for over three hundred years. My master gave it to me, and his master gave it to him, and so on and so fourth, and it would give me no greater honor if you accepted this gift." Said Ciam. "Thank you master. I will cherish it" stated Jora as she jumped forward and gave him a hug.

The two jedi walked in the corridors of the Liberator. "What now master?" inquired Jora. "We should head to the bridge and see when we will be making the leap into hyperspace" answered Master Nace as they entered onto the bridge. "Admiral, what's our status?" asked Ciam. "Well, we're about to jump to hyperspace now. We will be over Iridonia in about ten minutes." Answered the Admiral. "Excellent. I want you to prep the fighters and the bombers. Get the troops ready as well, this thing will probably continue on the ground. The last thing we need is another Taris on our plate. We need to win this one, mostly for morale's sake. That why we jedi are here, to raise morale and to win the war."  
A soldier came up to the two men and announced that the fleet was about to make the jump to hyperspace.  
"Well hold on tight jedi. These big ship hyperspace jumps will knock you on your back If you aren't careful" stated the Admiral. At that, the fleet made the jump, and Ciam felt himself take a small blow to the chest. "Well I haven't felt that in a while. I'm usually on Coruscant training the padawans lightsaber combat and keeping the knights' lightsaber skills in check. At least I'll be able to use my lightsaber skills in this war…" About five minutes later, they exited hyperspace, only to have exited it right between two lines of mandalorian ships. "By the force…"

The Leviathan and Ravagers are new ships, and haven't been field tested so no one had any idea what they are capable of. And if that wasn't enough, they were behind the Mandalorian Fleet, but sandwiched in by an asteroid field. "Son of a bitch!" yelled Admiral Nadano. "Scramble the fighters admiral. Have the ships enter formation Epsilon. Code-6, I repeat Code-6. Lieutenant Bao-Dur, prepare my fighter" barked Ciam. "Yes sir!" answered the two officers in unison. "Let's show these warriors what the Republic Navy can do" said Ciam. A holographic projection appeared in front of me. It was Master Tao Soan, who had been sent with me in my fleet. He was on board the Goliath, a ravager class. "Master Nase, any ideas? We are in somewhat of a tight spot here" asked Master Soan. "Scramble your fighters, and have your other ships do the same. We must outgun them! We are boxed in so for now there is no chance to escape. I will let you know if anything changes." answered Ciam. The holo-projected image of Master Soan disappeared. Before making his way to the hangar to man his fighter, he looked out into the battle to see what was happening. The Republic ships weren't doing bad at all, considering the circumstances, and the guns from the Goliath and the Liberator were making their mark on the enemy ships.

Just as he thought everything was going well, he noticed that thousands of pods were being released from the ships, as well as mandalorian dropships. They were going to start the ground assault while the Republic fleet was occupied in space. . He recognized the pods as mandalorian basilisks. Those pods would drop from a space and land like a meteor in the ground, leaving craters and destruction in the small area they landed in. One of these craft would just leave a crater and end of story, but it was literally raining these things on the surface. Master Nase knew that they needed to finish the battle in space and get to the surface to help the populace below. He activated his comm-link and said to the person on the other side of it "Is my fight ready Bao-Dur?" "Yes general" answered Bao-Dur.

Ciam Nase personally customized his fighter to push it to the limit of it's abilities. He ship was insanely fast, and though the blasters' power was tuned down a notch, he managed to eliminate the threat of overheating them. He installed a hyperdrive into it, as well as a shielding and cooling system so he could enter a planet's atmosphere. He made his way to the hangar where Bao-Dur and his padawan were waiting for him. "Thank you lieutenant. I trust you know what to do from here" said Ciam. "Yes General. Good luck out there" replied the iridonian. "Ready Jora?" asked Ciam. "Way ahead of you" said Jora as she closed her cockpit. Ciam laughed. "Just try and keep up with me" teased Ciam. "Is that a challenge master?" said Jora as she primed her engines. "What do you think my padawan?" answered Master Nase with a mocking tone as he blasted out of the hangar. Jora's fighter was right on her master's tail, and the engine blast sent the droid behind her fighter flying.

As they flew around the battle area they noticed a fighter squadron coming out of one of the mandalorian ship's hangar. "Jora, form up on me. Target that fighter squadron that just came out of that ship" stated Ciam over the comm-link. They swiftly eliminated the unsuspecting fighters, only to receive a transmission that would make him rather upset. "Sir! We've just lost two of our frigates and one of our cruisers! We've just picked up several ships hidden in the asteroid field. They seem to be missile frigates. What are your orders?" announced the soldier on the other line. "I will take care of it" answered Ciam. At that moment, he had three bomber squadrons as well as a fighter quadroon available. "I need blue, red and yellow bomber squadrons on me as well as gold fighter squadron to form up on me. Let's go say hello to those mandalorian ships in the asteroid field" stated Ciam over the comm-link. A minute later, the fighters and bombers were making their way to the hidden ships. They eventually found the ships and made a pass at them. The bombers made quick work of the undefended missile frigates, downing them all in a matter of minutes.

After a couple of hours of intense space combat, the Republic fleet managed to route the opposing ships, even though they still had the bulk of their ships intact. Ciam would have considered that odd, but he told himself they must have been confident their ground assault would succeed. To think that was only a small portion of the mandalorian fleet. However, the fight was far from over. There were still thousands of troops on the surface who by now had set up a base of operations and would begin their war planet side. The fighters came in for a landing into the hangar bay. Ciam and Jora popped open their cockpits and ran to the intercom. "Begin launching the drop ships admiral. I refuse to let Iridonia fall!" ordered Ciam to Admiral Nadano over the intercom. A few minutes later, hundreds of drop ships were making their way planet side. "I guess it's time for me to join them down there. Jora, gear up. Admiral, I need a handful of drop ships to accompany me to Iridor, the capital, to reinforce it's defense. Our scouts on the planet have reported that a large number of troops were making their way towards the city. We must defend the capital" stated Ciam. "Well, i'm coming with you. Someone needs to keep those troops in line down there" said Admiral Nadano. "No objections here, but we need to get moving. Ciam,Jora and the admiral made their way to the hangar, and found a dozen drop ships in the hangar, waiting for the two jedi so they could descend onto the surface. Ciam boarded one of the transports and gave the pilot the go-ahead. With that, they left the ship, and began their descent into the atmosphere


End file.
